


Kiss Me In Sweet Slow Motion

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bossy!Hermione, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, Mild Language, Miscarriage, Psychological Trauma, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Snippets, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Hermione and Draco's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me In Sweet Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Krissy and Muggle Jane for looking this over. You both rock!
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. Not making money from any of these.

_Kiss Me In Sweet Slow Motion_

"Granger?" a voice rang out.

Looking up from the floor, Hermione quickly brushed her tears away. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He moved closer, his steel grey eyes staring down at hers. "Why are you crying?"

"It's not your business," she huffed.

"Well, if it has anything to do with the way Weasel was sucking Brown's face off, he's not worth it."

Hermione was frozen to the spot. Draco had actually sounded sincere. Looking up, her brown eyes met his.

Draco gave her a small smile. "You deserve someone so much better."

He turned and walked away, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

* * *

Hermione was walking through the halls when she heard an anguished cry. She froze. Why was someone crying in the bathroom?

Slowly, she pushed open the door. "Hello?" she called out.

There was a scuffle near the sinks. Hermione turned the corner, surprised to see Malfoy sitting there. His eyes were red and puffy. "Were you crying?" she whispered, her heart going out to him.

"It's none of your business, Mudblood," Malfoy spat at her.

Hermione ignored him, taking a seat next to him. He stiffened, obviously not pleased with her presence. He went to get up and move, but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Talk to me," she whispered.

"Why would I talk to you?" he asked harshly.

This Malfoy was so different from the one she had seen a few nights ago. This one was under stress, intensely so.

"Because I won't judge you," she replied, her brown eyes locking with his.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you… I can't tell anyone." His eyes were filled with anguish.

"You can tell me," she said.

Malfoy shook his head once more. "No, I can't. I'm physically not able to." He sat down next to her, a groan escaping his lips. "I don't want to do this anymore, I never wanted this."

Hermione reached out to touch him, but he shrugged away.

"It'll be okay," she whispered. She stood and glanced down at him. Knowing there was nothing else she could do at the moment, Hermione left.

* * *

Her heart was pounding. Malfoy was a Death Eater. She just couldn't believe it. She thought he was just borderline getting involved… 

"Harry, there must be something we're not understanding," she whispered. Malfoy was a mean person, but he wasn't that evil.

Harry glared at her. "He's the reason Death Eaters were brought into the school. He's the reason Dumbledore's dead."

Hermione remained quiet after that. She kept her thoughts about Malfoy in her head.

* * *

Hermione sat in the tent, hugging her knees to her chest. She wondered where Malfoy was.

Harry and Ron were sleeping. Taking a deep breath, Hermione summoned the Marauder's Map. Opening it up, she scanned for Malfoy's dot.

She did this every night. She would watch him, just to see how he was.

Draco Malfoy's dot was alone almost every night and day.

* * *

Hermione struggled against her invisible bonds, ignoring the pain on her arm. A tortured cry escaped her lips. Looking around the room, her eyes locked with his.

They were wide with horror and he looked like he was going to burst into tears.

She tried to turn her gaze away, but she couldn't. She lost herself in his grey eyes, detaching herself from the torture.

They stayed like that until the end, their eyes on each other.

She kept herself conscious, because she couldn't bear to turn away.

* * *

She didn't see him again until the battle was over. Hermione had stepped away from everyone, needing a moment to herself. Harry had disappeared, and Ron was mourning with his family.

She was sitting near the Black Lake when she heard someone cough. Turning, she saw Malfoy standing there.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. Malfoy moved and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," she replied. She knew he was apologizing for everything — for being mean, for teasing her, and most importantly, for allowing her to be tortured in front of him. She didn’t know how she knew, she just did. 

"How can you forgive me so easily? I've done such terrible things," he whispered.

Turning, she saw tears pouring down his face. "Malfoy," she said, reaching out to give his arm a squeeze. "Things will be okay."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'll accept it."

Hermione smiled softly. "It's all over, and that's what matters."

* * *

Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to redo her last year. Ron and Harry had gone straight into Auror training, but she didn't want to. In all honesty, Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

The compartment door slide open. Looking up, she was surprised to see Malfoy. "You can come in," she said, deciding she'd be polite to him from now on.

Malfoy nodded, taking a seat next to her. He looked different, like he had actually gotten a good night of sleep. She imaged that life was easier now that a psycho murderer wasn't living in his house.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said softly.

"Thanks," she replied. She had gone to Australia the past summer to give her parents back their memories, only to find out they had died in a car crash. All of her planning to save them from the magical world, only to forget about the dangers of the Muggle world. It was hard, but she was healing.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library working on a Charms essay when she heard footsteps approaching. She already knew it was Malfoy. The two of them met up in the library every day to do homework, and Hermione found it was nice to do work with someone who didn't ask for answers every five seconds.

Malfoy was smart, his grades closely rivaling hers. It was nice, for a change, to be able to have a real conversation with someone. They were slowly becoming friends, and Hermione found she didn't really mind it.

* * *

Looking up, she saw Draco slide into the seat next to her. _Draco? When did I start calling him Draco?_

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked, his grey eyes looking into her brown ones.

"Pardon?" she asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"Go out with me, Granger."

Hermione bit her lip, giving a short nod.

* * *

She broke away from the kiss, sighing. "Draco."

"Mhmm," he whispered, his lips planting kisses on her neck.

"I can't believe we've been dating for five months."

Draco pulled back, smiling. "I can't believe Potter and Weasel are okay with it."

Hermione smacked him lightly. "They have real names."

"Yeah, and I don't want to use them," Draco said, puffing up his chest. "Now be silent, woman, so I can kiss you some more."

* * *

Hermione looked up at the twinkling stars, a pounding in her chest. "It's so beautiful," she whispered in awe.

Draco smiled. "Yeah, Paris is beautiful at night."

"I can't believe your brought me to Paris," she said, her eyes wide with wonder.

"I'd do anything for you, Hermione," Draco whispered, brushing a stand of hair from her eyes. "Marry me."

"What?"

He got down on one knee, pulling out a small black box. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Yes! Oh, Draco, yes!"

* * *

Hermione looked in the mirror, taking a deep breath. This was it, this was the big day. She couldn't believe this was going to happen.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione heard the door creak open. Expecting Ginny, she turned around. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw her fiancé leaning up against the door.

"Draco, you shouldn't be here," Hermione said, crossing the room towards him.

He grinned. "I just couldn't stay away. I wanted to see you." Draco leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks to your mother," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Well, I'll be going. Don't keep me waiting too long," he said. Fixing his tie, he disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

Hermione gripped Lucius's arm tightly. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle," she said, turning to face her father-in-law.

"Yes, well, I couldn't let you walk down alone now, could I?"

"And thank you for being so accepting of Draco and me. I appreciate it, Lucius."

The older man turned stiff. "Draco's happiness means everything to me, and if you truly make him happy, so be it."

"Come now, you've grown attached," Hermione said teasingly.

The corner of his lips turned upwards. "I'll deny it completely."

Hermione laughed. Lucius adored her, blood status aside. Three years in Azkaban had changed him.

The music started up.

* * *

"Hermione, you can do it, just one more push!" Draco encouraged her, brushing her hair out of her face.

Hermione let out a groan. "I don't want to do this!"

"Come now Mrs. Malfoy, I can see the baby's head!" the healer said.

Hermione took a deep breath, pushing tightly.

"You're doing great, love," Draco whispered.

"We're never having sex again," Hermione said with a grunt.

Draco's eyes widened. "Sure, whatever you want love, just one more push."

Hermione pushed hard, and moments later, a baby's cry sounded out.

"It's a boy!"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Hermione whispered, holding her little baby in her arms.

* * *

"Mummy!" Scorpius cried, his chubby little hands reaching up for her.

Draco watched the two of them with interest.

Hermione looked over, smiling at him.

"I wish we could have another," Draco whispered, walking towards the two of them.

Hermione sighed, a tear forming in her eye. She shook her head. "After the last miscarriage, it just isn't safe, Draco."

Draco was silent. He had always wanted more children, but it seemed fate had other plans.

Hermione put Scorpius in his crib before quickly exiting the room in tears.

"Hermione, come back!" Draco cried, running after her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her sobbing body close to him. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm so sorry," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"You don't think I'm mad, Draco? Because I am! I'd love to have more children, but it just isn't possible. I won't risk another miscarriage."

"I know, Hermione, love, I know. Please, forgive me."

Hermione captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

"Mother, I've got my Hogwarts letter!" Scorpius cried, running through the Manor's halls.

With a groan, Draco put his head in his hands. "So it begins."

Hermione simply let out a giggle.

* * *

Draco moved closer, pulling his wife's body flush against his.

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling at him.

His lips moved to her neck, planting kisses on it. "Scorp is finally off to Hogwarts, and we have a moment to ourselves. I'm taking full advantage of this."

Hermione smiled before capturing his lips in his a kiss. "I love you so much, Draco," she whispered. The two of them had been married for over thirteen years now, and she had never been happier.

"I love you too; now let's carry this to the bedroom." He scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to their room.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Lily Potter," Scorpius said, shuffling nervously on his feet.

Hermione smiled. Lily looked just like Ginny, a spitting image. "Scorp, we know who Lily is," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Well, yes, Mum, but this time I'm introducing her as my _girlfriend_. It's different." Scoprius puffed his chest up slightly.

"Well Lily, _Scorp's girlfriend_ , welcome to the Manor," Draco said with a grin.

* * *

"I can't believe the two of them had been dating for so long," Hermione said softly as she crawled into bed next to Draco.

He rolled over to face her. "Well, they obviously love each other, and get along great."

"I know, it's just hard to think about my baby growing up."

Draco brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "He's getting bigger, and we're getting older."

Hermione kissed him lightly. "We're not getting any older, Draco, you silly man."

"Oh yes, we're not a day over twenty."

"Shut up and kiss me," Hermione said, pulling him closer.

"You bossy witch, you."

* * *

"We've got a letter from Scorpius," Draco said, sifting through the mail. Their son had just graduated from Hogwarts and was now traveling Europe with some of his friends.

Draco's eyes scanned the letter, sifting through it. "He's proposed to Lily."

Hermione felt the tears pouring down her face. "My poor baby."

"Poor baby? Hermione, he's ecstatic!" Draco said, looking through the papers.

"I know, I just can't believe he's growing up so fast."

Draco hugged her tightly. "Hermione, things will be okay. Just because one chapter of our life is closing, doesn't mean another one won't open."

Hermione nodded. "You're right. Draco, I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

"No, you are perfect. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Hermione kissed him gently.

"You saved me, Hermione, when you approached me in the bathroom all those years ago. You made me feel like there was still hope for me, and you were right."

"I love you."

The two of them kissed once more, their tongues battling for dominance.

Hermione and Draco were happy together, and that happiness would continue for the rest of their lives together.


End file.
